<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Image by UselessCowboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230026">Family Image</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessCowboy/pseuds/UselessCowboy'>UselessCowboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ruth Bader Ginsberg, Supreme Court - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cool Mom, Mother-Daughter Relationship, US Supreme Court</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessCowboy/pseuds/UselessCowboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane isn't maintaining the Ginsberg family image. Ruth shows her daughter how it's done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane stomped across the room, throwing her cigarette butt into the garbage. <br/>“You’re such a facist, mom!”<br/>Ruth Bader Ginsberg sighed and shook her head, but otherwise didn’t react to the outburst.<br/>Jane continued. “Just because you’re such a stick-in-the-mud, all-work-no-play, calm and measured person doesn’t mean you need to ruin my life. I’m 17! I just wanna have fun!’<br/>Ruth had been Jane’s mother for a long time now, and she’d always chosen to treat her daughter with the same respect and diplomacy that she gave her fellow members of the court. However, as Jane continued to yell, Ruth felt compelled to try a different approach. <br/>Jane was red-faced and screaming of the injustices of youth when Ruth cut her off sharply.<br/>“Jane. Listen! Listen to me!” her voice was loud enough to shock Jane into silence. <br/>“What exactly, Jane, do you think is unfair about my rules? Do you think my rules are unreasonable? Do you think the parents of your other friends would let you off easier? Do you think you have the fundamental right to answer to no one while you’re a minor living in my house and subsisting off my income?” <br/>She breathed, looking to Jane for an answer, but Jane was starting to look ashamed. <br/>“Ok Jane, let’s talk this through rationally. So you want to be allowed to smoke, isn’t that right?”<br/>Jane pouted. “Yes mom, and I really don’t think it’s such a bad thing! Lots of my friends do it, and plenty of my teachers too! You even used to smoke!”<br/>Ruth let out a low, sinister laugh.<br/>“Yes, Jane dear, I used to smoke. I used to. That’s what you think and what your father thinks and what all my colleagues think. And why do they think that? It’s because I know the power of image. I understand that who I am is less important than who people think I am. I know that in order to get ahead you have to look the part.”<br/>Jane had the presence of mind to take a step back. Her tiny mother was towering over her, seeming to grow larger with each word.<br/>“Oh Jane, Jane, do you think I’m just a virtuous, moderate, sweet woman? If you think that, you’re as gullible as every man who makes the laws in this country. I Drink.”<br/>Jane Cowered.<br/>“I love to Fuck.”<br/>Jane gasped.<br/>“I hate the conservative Asswipes with whom I share the bench.”<br/>Jane’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and her mouth was hanging open.<br/>“So, my dear, when I tell you to put out your goddamn cigarette, I mean that if you can’t hide it from your mother, then you have no business smoking at all. Until you can keep your secrets, you don’t deserve to have any.”<br/>And with a flourish, a pack of virginia slims appeared in Ruth’s hands, and she shook one out. <br/>“Have a light, dear?”<br/>Jane nodded slowly, and pulled out her bic.<br/>“Mom, when you said you like to.. Uh, to..”<br/>“Fuck?”<br/>Jane nodded, a disbelieving look still plastered to her face.<br/>“You do mean daddy, right?”<br/>Ruth turned a sweet smile on her eldest daughter. “Jane! What a thing to ask your mother! I’m sure I’ll wait until you’re an adult to discuss the intricacies of my sexuality with you.” <br/>Jane nodded thoughtfully, feeling a bit relieved that a measure of her normal mom had come back. “Can I have a puff?”<br/>Ruth turned. She looked her daughter up and down.<br/>“Will you tell daddy if I give you one?”<br/>“No, M’am!”<br/>Ruth let out a delighted laugh. “Good girl! Here you are, dear.”<br/>Jane took a puff, letting the calming nicotine rush through her. She tried not to stare at her mother, but her eyes kept being drawn back. She’d known, objectively, that her mother was amazing, but suddenly she was filled with a new, realer admiration. And more than that, respect. She wouldn’t be telling anyone right away, but her mother was, well, cool.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>